The Black King and the Knight of Six
by The Shy Scorpio
Summary: She pulled away returning to her former position on the bed that sat against the wall to the disapointment and relief of the Black King. The rapid fluttering in his chest was all Lelouch needed to confirm the suspicion he'd had that he was falling for the knight. Anya looked just as disappointed as he was which confused him greatly, but more than that she looked confused?
1. The Meeting

**This fic was requested by someone who'd rather not be mentioned, so a lot of the ideas here come from him. I don't know if I'll be able to meet his standards but I'll try. The fic will be Anya x Lelouch starting from the events of R2s opening once Lelouch gets his memories of his role as zero back. Anya's presence in Lelouch's life will change the events of the story from cannon.**

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Code Geass the anime, the manga, or anything associated with the series.**

_The Meeting_

**4K Words**

As Anya took the time to reflect on the last hour or so she came to the conclusion she simply didn't know why she ended up letting her fellow knight of the round talk her into leaving Ashford academy in favour of following a certain student off to one of his illegal gambling matches. Usually she wouldn't have allowed Gino to talk her into such a thing but she figured it had something to do with the boy known as Lelouch.

Aside from his uncanny resemblance to the late son of Emperor Charles Vi Brittania: and late Empress Marianne Vi Brittania, there was a certain quality of mystery and intrigue he carried that drew her interest shortly after seeing him for the first time.

Indulging in her curiousity and going along with Gino's suggestion landed her in this situation and she'd be sure to give Weinberg a piece of her mind if she got out of this alive. The tower was surrounded by black Knights and from what she could hear the fighting was fierce.

She and Gino found themselves in this situation by following Lelouch and his younger brother to Babel tower in the hopes of witnessing and maybe betting on one of his illegal chess games. Some time into the match the tower shook, and the next thing anyone knew terrorist were attacking.

Somehow their small party of three had ended up divided in all the chaos. As if that wasn't bad enough the Elevens managed to get their hands on Brittanian Nightmares so she had no way of knowing allies from enemies.

She wasn't sure of how exactly to escape and any hope she'd held out of doing so left her the moment a Nightmare she knew belonged to the black knights burst through the wall into the room she'd been hiding in and paused as it took a moment to register her with the onboard identification system. A few tense moments later the robotic arms of the Sutherland lifted holding the large barrel of it's gun on level with her and letting it be known it's pilot was in no way ignorant as to who she was.

"Knight of Third, Anya Alstreim. You're now a prisoner of war for none other than the black knights. If you cooperate and come along easily things will go better for the both of us." The pilots voice sounded over the com clearly briming with excitement.

Ayna's expression remained just as stoic as before as she contemplated her options.

Attempting to run would only result in her being gunned down and fighting was definitely not an option at the moment considering she was without a Nightmare. Logically she had no choice but to surrender.

It was very unfortunate that such a situation could arise out of the blue. The black Knights were supposed to be only a shadow slowly receeding into nothing considering their leader had been dead for months now. Their spirit had been broken..yet suddenly they were back like a phoenix that'd never truly fallen in the first place.

"Hands where I can see them Brittanian! Either I receive your full compliance or I gun you down like the dog you are!"

Not wanting to take a chance on getting shot Anya turned her gaze fully towards the Sutherland currently threatening her and held her hands up in a gesture of submission. The ever present expression of stoicism almost morphed into something close to displeasure as she realized she didn't feel the slightest bit of fear at being captured.

Anya didn't like that at all.

Fear was supposed to be a product of self preservation. If she had no self preservation instincts could she even call herself human?

Anya couldn't recall the last time she'd ever felt any sort of higher emotions. The only feelings she usually got to experience were feelings of hunger boredom and curiousity.

No one could say why she was practically incapable of feeling but Anya knew if she was capable of hate that's likely how she would feel pertaining to her predicament. She wasn't fond of not being able to feel like everyone else. It made her feel like less of a human and it was just another thing that isolated her from those around her including her fellow knights.

She didn't really mind not being able to feel certain things as she had no way of truly comprehending what she was missing, but she still wanted the experience just because she had no way of finding enjoyment in most things.

A new feeling made itself known in her chest as the thought of the safety of her companions crossed her mind. It was foreign to her but she knew what the feeling was from descriptions of it she'd read before. Worry was entirely new and she could say this feeling was one she might be better off without.

She hoped wherever Lelouch and Gino were the two were both safe. Specifically Lelouch seeing as she was pretty sure Gino could take care of himself.

**Three days later**

The Black Kings cloak moved behind him as he walked briskly through the corridor tucked neatly away inside the walls of the buildings lower floor. The small area of the building he walked through happened to be where the usually empty containment cells were housed, however at the moment those cells contained a very valuable prisoner. The knight of six: Anya Alstreim.

Lelouch was almost cherubic the moment he'd caught wind of this small bit of fortune. Just an hour after recovering his memories he'd been graced with news of the capture of one of his enemies greatest pieces.

Not only was the lose of a Knight a substantial lose, but surely a Knight would have a wealth of important logstics information that could prove invaluable for future endeavors. The location of weapons and munitions factories within reach of the Black Knights, various influential senators and families, all just waiting to submit to his every whim under the influence of Geass.

It was likely she knew more pertaining to Brittania's military structure at the moment than he did, something he planned to remedy immediately.

Kallen insisted he have an escort accompany him to the Knights cell but Lelouch refused. His mind was at it's best when he was alone with his thoughts and he didn't need some anxious soldier interrupting his conversation or glaring daggers at the Brittanian while they spoke. He needed her to be apprehensive but not fearful of his presence.

He would use her apprehension to manipulate her into spilling all her intel if that was a viable route. First he would attempt to ask her a few questions and if she refused he would leave her to herself for a day or two longer to let her stew in captivity. As pampered as most Brittanians were he didn't see this girl lasting more than a month inside that cell.

There were some within the Black Knights who wished to resort to torture as a means to make her talk but Lelouch had pretty much disarmed them by remarking that they were trying to defeat Brittania not become them. He wouldn't allow anyone to be tortured on his watch unless the information they possessed absolutely called for it. He wasn't even sure if the Knight of six held any information he could use but he was more than determined to find out.

He'd avoided seeing her for two days after his resurrection so she would begin to grow antsy and wonder what exactly they had planned for her. He hoped as an effect of her just being left alone and told absolutely nothing for the last 48 hours she would be more susceptible to his inquires and demands.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he truly expected a Knight of the round to break so easily, but it was at least worth a shot before he went to using Geass. He could always use Geass on her and send her back to Brittania as a spy and that was an option he wasn't completely willing to throw away yet. Not by a long shot.

The options were many but he only had one shot and he didn't want to waste it.

He told himself no matter what he wouldn't resort to having her tortured. If he went that route he would be no better than his father and the thought of being anything like that man was not something the raven haired teenager wanted on his conscious.

He came to a halt in front of the only guard inside the long corridor and beckoned that he leave him with the prisoner until he was called back to his post. The soldier nodded and quickly sufled off intending to treat himself to a quick meal before he was called back to duty.

Lelouch in the guise of Zero stood before the cell gazing at the rooms one occupant more than a little surprised. Facing away from him towards the wall of her cell was a girl who looked younger than he'd initially believed, looking to be possibly just a year or two older than Nunnally.

He was surprised to see she wore an Ashford academy middle school uniform as he couldn't recall ever seeing her before he'd had his memories altered by the Emperor.

He wanted to clear his throat to gain her attention but he was too flabbergasted by the discovery that someone so young could actually be the Knight of six. He'd had a scenario of how this would play out in his head. Treat her more as a burden rather than a prisoner of war effectively making her more unsure of her predicament than she would've been usually. Ensure that she knew that virtually everyone on this vessel wanted to slit her throat and be done with it ensuring her self preservation instincts played a part in her compliance.

The air about her didn't reek of fear desperation anxiety or anything he'd expected before making his way to her cell. Instead there was an air of calm about her Lelouch could practically feel from where he stood.

Judging by the subtle rise and fall of her shoulders she was either sleeping while sitting up or meditating.

He realized it happened to be the later when suddenly she turned as if she'd felt his gaze through the glass window at her back. Anya said nothing to acknowledge his presence, she just continued to stare and her stoic expression only served to confuse him more. No look of surprise in her eyes, no sign of resentment or hatred, only curiousity and possibly boredom.

"Anya Alstreim." Lelouch greeted cooly.

Anya didn't reply or return his greetings. She got up from the small mattress she sat on and raised her arms above her head to stretch and let out a tired sigh before allowing her appendages to fall towards her side again.

Lelouch expected her to return his greeting when she was finished but she didn't. She only continued to stare at him with a tired look of curiosity and a clear look of boredom.

Upon taking in the sight of the Knight Lelouch's mind did what it always did when faced with something new. It catalogued everything it could before forming a general analysis that would become his base opinion of said object or thing.

The first thing he noticed was she didn't look like she weighed much. She looked almost fragile, compliments of her petite frame and her pale skin. Lelouch figured that she likely didn't get outside often so he also figured she likely wasn't much of a fighter outside her nightmare.

She wore the standard middle school female uniform. A pink dress with golden buttons that acted as an overcoat to a white undershirt, with a short red tie, medium length matching socks black socks and brown loafers. Lelouch began to surmise the girl was likely a prodical noble who briefly served in the army before earning her position and title as a Knight. Aside from that he remarked to himself that she was very pretty...beautiful even if he was being completely honest.

Aside from the look of boredom on display she had had inquisitive rouge red eyes the former prince saw a depth in that he rarely saw in anything. What threw him for a loop however was just how empty those pools of color and dim vibrance actually seemed.

Her eyes revealed absolutely nothing and held no emotion or feeling as far as he could tell but regardless of lack of substance they were impossibly deep.

Lelouch didn't know much about the Knight of six but he knew without a doubt that there was something very peculiar about this girl. Her eyes were like a well of hidden knowledge and burried secrets

He had to pause and pull himself back as he realized he'd almost gotten lost in the rouge portals to the girls soul.

"What are you? I've never seen someone with a pair of eyes like yours before."

Anya's expression went from looking bored to just about as curious as he was feeling. She tilted her head slightly to observe the man who'd asked her such a strange question.

"Ask yourself that question first and you'll find the answer before you know it. I'm sure the expressions you wear gradually change over time as you continue to walk the path you've chosen." The Knights gaze went from one of detached interest to one that was so highly curious, almost probing.

"Most of your smiles are likely fake..the kind that only reach your eyes because you want them to. Your tongue tells lies and your eyes makes those around you believe them because lying is something you're good at right? Your eyes are the eyes of a lier aren't they Zero?"

Lelouch didn't know if he should feel somewhat endered or somewhat offended that someone he didn't even know personally had pretty much read him. Ignoring the presence of any of the other options he just allowed himself a small grin feeling amused and impressed almost in equal measure.

"And what exactly would you know of fake smiles and deception Ms Anya? I haven't even spent twenty minutes around you and I'm already almost certain smiling isn't something you do often whether it's real or fake."

Anya didn't reply immediately. She just kept her gaze on the dark visor of his mask.

"Getting your hands dirty as Zero does nothing to keep the blood from staining your soul." She replied uncaring of how she completely veered off topic without a moments prior notice.

Lelouch didn't even flinch though, he just continued where she left off as if nothing peculiar had happened. "The mask isn't for-"

"It's because those who follow you need to follow an idea they can hold unwavering loyalty to rather than a man who would only receive conditional loyalty."

The Brittanian student nodded his head surprised that she'd actually seen that so easily.

"The mask isn't what I mean but the persona you wear with it." She continued confusing him further.

Anya looked and sounded almost bored or completely uncaring as she answered.

"Zero and whoever you are aren't separate people but just a tool you use to satisfy your own goals." She continued.

"And your point?" Lelouch questioned wondering where she was going with this.

Anya turned away and went back towards the bed sitting down and turning her back towards the door of the cell, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them almost as if she were hugging herself.

"My point is this persona of yours and your real identity are one and the same. Niether man can cover for the sins of the other, rather they share them. But that's not the real point I was getting at."

"Care to enlighten me?" Lelouch smirked wondering why she'd adopted her former position.

His request was meant only with silence for a few beats till Anya's voice broke the quiet once again.

"What I'm alluding to is the fact that you're using this persona of yours to deceive others into following you. The identity you made into to be their leader is only a tool to you. In essence the entire order of the Black Knights is a tool. You claim you want justice but the justice you seek is your own. You help others because that's how you garner support. You call your group knights of justice but it makes more sense to call them knights against injustice, Knights who fight against the injustice of Brittania."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow she couldn't see. "But a Knight who fights against injustice is still a knight of justice is it not?"

"No." Ayna replied. "The justice you seek is personal and I don't doubt it has more with some kind of personal revenge against Brittania than it does freeing Japan."

_"This girl speaks with too much insight. It's almost like she knows me personally."_

"I never claimed to want to free the Japanese...only that it was possible to do so and that I would help them."

"Really?" Anya raised an eyebrow not quite believing him.

"Really." Lelouch answered grinning again behind the mask. "Do you really think I just place my own desires so far above those of the Japanese?"

"You tell me oh man of many faces. What exactly does the liberation of Japan mean to you?"

"It means less power and a major lose for my adversary. It means an end to the oppression of a nation. But more importantly it puts me one step closer to my goal. I may use the black knights as a tool to suit my needs but can the same not be sad for the black knights? No one here does a thing against their will and I am only leader because they allow it. I am as much of a tool to them as they are to me."

Anya felt something she rarely ever felt at that answer...amusement. The terrorist might as well have a sense of humor considering his path wasn't likely to end anywhere pleasant. Or maybe it hadn't been a joke but Anya still found it funny for some reason.

"Like I said, that doesn't change the fact that your mask is just as much of a lie as most of your smiles likely happen to be."

She paused for a moment and turned slightly to appraise him almost as if she could see the expression he wore behind the mask.

"You lie to the world while giving them the truth as it's required. You lie to yourself by saying this needs to be done but in all actuality you just want it to happen. You're not even of Japanese descent. You're likely a Brittanian with enough reason to hold a grudge and enough influence to get things done the way you do."

Lelouch was flabbergasted by the words spoken from the Knight looking at him through the plexiglass wall of the three by three cell. How was it this girl be so perceptive? She couldn't be much older than Nunnally, no older than 15 yet she seemed so well informed. Did she truly know him as Lelouch and just beat around the bush, or was she truly that perceptive?

"How does someone like you become a Knight." He asked feeling his curiousity pertaining to what she knew overwhelmed by curiousity pertaining to Knight Anya Alstreim herself.

She shrugged her shoulders as if to say she either didn't know how to answer the question or she just didn't care to.

"You answered my question with another question."

_"This girl is interesting. There's something about her that makes her different from other people."_ Lelouch remarked to himself figuring he might as well satisfy her curiousity.

"You're right in your assumption that I am not of Japanese heritage. I'm actually a Brittanian, although I will go into no more detail about my former identity than that."

"Former identity?" She questioned a clear spark of interest shinning in her eyes. "Are you just an escapists who finds solice in these new personas you create for yourself or are you just some unlucky noble who didn't have a choice?"

Lelouch silently observed the girl for another moment deciding that she didn't know who he really was. She just happened to be very perceptive and discerning when it came to certain things of a psychological nature.

"Anyone ever tell you that's a dangerous mind you possess?" The prince said complimenting the Knight without really meaning to.

"People generally tend to only worry about a small girl such as myself when I'm behind the controls of a nightmare frame. I've only ever been told I was dangerous by the other Knights."

"How is it you came to pilot a nightmare in the first place?"

"That's the second question you've asked in exchange for nothing."

Lelouch couldn't help but grin behind the mask yet again. He'd hoped she hadn't been keeping count.

"But I'm the one who's in the position to ask all the questions here. Why not indulge upon that privilege while I have it?"

"Don't be a rude conversationalist. You came here to question me hoping that I might share with you what I know of the Brittanian military and it's current condition."

"Among other things, but yes." Lelouch agreed feeling a tinge of excitement at the prospect of learning the secrets of his enemy from one of it's greatest assets.

"I have nothing to tell you. I don't exactly make it my mission to study whatever it is the Empire's doing. You probably know more about all that stuff pertaining to war than I do."

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked more for himself than Anya.

He didn't know how he knew but he could tell she wasn't lying. Her eyes told no lies, they only spared him the truth. He was fustrated beyond what anyone would've thought at the moment but the calm eyes of Knight actually had something of a grounding quality.

He would defeat Brittania as he always planned. This wasn't a setback of any kind so for now he would just be grateful he'd removed one of Brittania's strongest pieces from the board.

"Thank you." He said startling Ayna who'd expected the man to lash out at her with threats of physical violence.

"...You're welcome." She replied placing a hand to her chest as an alien sensation accompanied by a bit of heat bubbled within her chest at having the leader of the Black Knights express undue gratitude towards her.

Without another word Lelouch turned and began walking away from the girls cell while she watched his retreating back. Some of the things she said would stick with him for the rest of the day, but he'd find that for the most part when his thoughts drifted towards the brief conversation shared between he and the Knight of six, her eyes would be the main object of his focus.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Anya laid back down wondering why he'd just taken her word for it. Did he honestly think she was lying and intend to have her tortured, or was Zero just that much of a gentleman that he actually would leave his prisoners of war unharmed regardless of what useful Intel they might possess?

If that was the case then maybe the Black Knights were hero's of Justice of some kind but nevermind that. Anya felt her curiousity involving the rebellions leader to be of a much higher caliber than her desire to know of her fate at the moment.

Her conversation with Zero had been pretty easy but she found the desire to converse with the enigma of a man who symbolized hope for the Elevens quickly dwarfed by another desire. Zero was a very interesting figure but she felt herself more intrigued by just who he might be behind the mask.

She wanted to see his eyes just much as she wanted to make him question himself. She figured they'd likely be very expressive, even more so than she would likely picture them to be.

She really wanted to know what color they were, she didn't even know his facial structure let alone what he looked like but she pictured a darker color, like obsidian, dark brown, muddy hazel, dark blue, or maybe voliet. Maybe finding out more about the man would help her find an answer. Then again if she happened to see him again which she felt she would, she would just ask him.


	2. Reasons

**Thanks for all the love, I honestly thought I'd be writing this fic for just one person and never expected it to get so many favs and follows so soon, so I uploaded the next chapter sooner than I would have usually and I hope you guys enjoy it**.

_Reasons_

**6K words**

The lastest operation undertaken by the Black Knights, a mission that entailed an attack on a small fleet of Brittanian escorts transporting Area Elevens new Viceroy, had failed miserably to the personal dismay of the Black rebellions leader. The only purpose and objective of the mission had been the capture of the new Viceroy, but certain events lead to the mission being a bust.

One of the Brittanian air ships sustained heavy damage and ended up crashing into the flagship he and his little sister had been on at the time. _(Episode 3 of R2, Anya shoots down the ship before it can crash into the flagship, but in this fic she isn't present to do that for obvious reasons)_

He hadn't even had the chance to finish conversing with his sister let alone had enough time to capture her. Then of course Suzaku showed up just in the nick of time to steal Nunnally away, interfering with his plans as only he had shown himself so capable of doing time and time again.

The ground work for the Black Knights next operation was already being seen to which left him with nothing to do but wait for the pieces to fall into play. Evading detection by the spies put in place at Ashford and dwelling on his own failure were all he could do at present and it was as he dwelled on the failure of the last mission his own personal failures seemed to make themselves bigger.

He was supposed to protect Nunnally, yet not only did he fail to do that, but his plan to capture her resulted in her life being placed in danger. If the support ship that crashed into the flagship combusted as it did so everyone on board would have likely died in the explosion. It was only by a stroke of luck it hadn't happened and it wasn't missed on him that this was one of few possible scenarios he'd choosen to ignore.

_"Perhaps I'm too confident for my own good. I failed to plan accordingly for every contingency and in the end my short sightedness could have very well cost Nunnally her life."_

"Brooding like that over things will cause you to age quickly you know." C.C said interrupting his mental dialogue. She wondered if he was even aware of exactly how long he'd been sitting there scowling at nothing as he mentally berate himself.

Lelouch took a moment to glance in her direction but he didn't reply. His mind was occupied with too many thoughts at the moment to take bantering with the witch into consideration. He wondered exactly how Nunnally felt while being used as a puppet of the Brittanian empire.

Was she eating enough? Did anyone ever spend any quality time with her to keep her from feeling lonely? Did she feel like he'd abandoned her? Did Brittanian nobility look upon his sister with scorn and animosity same as they did his mother simply because she'd been born to a commoner woman?

"Will you give it a rest already? I can practically hear your brow furrowing from all the way over here and it's annoying."

Lelouch lifted his head again and fixed the witch with a glare wondering why she seemed to take pleasure in grating on his nerves. Knowing that he was likely to lose any kind of verbal battle with the aggravating immortal woman he stood placing his mask back on his face and moving towards the door.

"Heading back to Ashford are we?"

"No." He answered knowing he needed to head back soon least the spies placed there for him get suspicious. "Just taking a walk around the ship to help me clear my mind."

C.C gave him no conformation that she heard him. She simply watched the doors close behind him before deciding she should have told him to have some pizza brought up from the chief before he left.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lelouch wandered aimlessly around the sub for a while paying no attention to anything other than his thoughts till he found his feet landing on the familiar grated floor of the lower deck.

He realized he'd somehow ended up on the lower levels and where he currently stood was only a short walk away from the cell that held Anya Alstreim.

Without meaning to he began asking himself the same questions that'd swam through his mind when considering the condition of Nunnally under the care of Brittania.

Was the girl eating enough under the care of the Black Knights? Did anyone ever spend any measure of time with her just to keep the girl sane? Surely she felt unbearably lonely and cut off from the world spending hours on end within an empty cell within an empty prison block. Did she feel as if she had been abandoned by her country? Did those who worked underneath him look upon her with scorn and animosity simply because she wasn't of the same nationality as them?

He had no more reason to speak with the Knight considering he was sure she'd told the truth when she said she knew nothing he likely didn't already know or wasn't capable of finding out. Yet he still decided he'd go speak with her just to see how she was holding up and to inquire if she needed anything more than what she'd been provided.

As his feet carried him along the grated floor towards her cell he couldn't help but play back pieces of their previous conversation in his head.

_"The justice you seek is personal and I don't doubt it has something more to do with some kind of personal revenge against Brittania than it does with freeing Japan."_

She was wrong about that of course even if he hadn't readily told her as much. The justice he sought was more so for Nunnally's sake than anything else. Perhaps personal revenge was one of his primary motivations as well but revenge was too petty a motive to truly inspire Lelouch to jump through the hoops currently facing him.

_"Getting your hands dirty as Zero does nothing to keep the blood from staining your soul."_

She was right about that and he never tricked himself into believing otherwise.

_"Zero and whoever you are aren't separate people but just a tool you use to satisfy your own goals."_

That last little comment had actually made him think a bit. He'd always unwittingly disassociated the identity of Lelouch Lamprouge with that of the mask that was Zero. Lelouch Lamprouge was just a face without a soul, a mask without a true purpose aside from keeping his little sister as safe as he could. Lelouch Lamprouge had always had the same goals as Zero, but until he'd been gifted the power of Geass those goals had always been rather far off if not out of reach entirely.

Zero was the tool by which he would accomplish all his goals and Lelouch Lamprouge was the tool by which he lived his life. Lelouch Vi Brittania was long dead, gone with the death of his mother. In essence Lelouch had never really been alive...not since the death of his mother years ago. But this was something he'd been painfully aware of for some time now.

What was somewhat new to him was the fact that in truth Lelouch Lamprouge was just as much of a mask if not even more so of a false identity than Zero. As Zero he worked avidly towards his true goal's and desires, while as Lelouch he lied to himself and the rest of the world by living the life of a common school boy forced to do nothing while the world continued on as if a great injustice hadn't befallen his mother and precious little sister.

As Lelouch Lamprouge he did nothing but act out the life those around him expected him to live, almost as if he was still a noble of the court. Far away from the Brittanian homeland as he was and still he could not escape the countries influence. As Zero however he wasn't subject to a role so simple as that of an actor.

As Zero he _WAS the_ show.

The lead actor, the script writer, the producer, and the film studio that provided the budget. Every moment he spent working towards the image of a better world he wished to create for Nunnally under the mask of Zero was a moment he was allowed to be his true self. Zero might have been a fake identity meant to symbolize nothing, but he was truer to who to the former prince really was than Lelouch Lamprouge could ever hope to be.

He grinned a bit as more of Anya's words came back to him.

_"Are you just an escapists who finds solice in these new personas you create for yourself, or are you just some unlucky noble who didn't have a choice?"_

Perhaps he was a little of both he reasoned. An escapists who found comfort in the mask that defined everything he was, and an unlucky prince who'd had nearly everything he ever cared about ripped away from him within the span of a single night.

_"Like I said, that doesn't change the fact that your mask is just as much of a lie as most of your smiles likely happen to be."_

He only just realized how wrong that comment had been. Zero was his true face, not the face he wore beneath the mask. Lelouch was simply the vessel in which he he lived his life, but Zero was the vessel by which he would change the world and accomplish everything for his little sister that he ever wanted. Perhaps it was a bit selfish to want to change the world for a single person, but those of noble and royal blood within the Brittanian empire had a history for apathy towards others and why should he be any different he reasoned.

Without Zero he was only Lelouch Lamprouge who was incapable of creating an ideal world for Nunnally. Without Lelouch Lamprouge he was only Zero who was incapable of enjoying said ideal world with the sister that defined his entire existence. With that logic in mind he would choose Zero over Lelouch any day. He'd rather change the world to Nunnally's benefit than to keep living in it the way it was currently. His sister could only ever be a pawn or a tool to serve others in this world.

_"My point is this persona of yours and your real identity are one in the same. Neither man can cover for the sins of the other, rather they share them."_

That much was true and as he faced down that truth he was also forced to face the possibility that should Nunnally ever discover that he was Zero she would likely never forgive him for all the deaths he caused throughout his black rebellion as it was called. He could say he did it for her and she would say she would have been just fine living with him as they were at Ashford.

_"Most of your smiles are likely fake. The kind that only reach your eyes because you want them to."_

_"They are." _He admitted to himself coming to a stop in front of the cell that housed the Knight who'd managed to provoke his thoughts in such a way. _"Every smile to mark my face since that day at the Aries Villa has been a lie. All but the smiles I spared for Nunnally."_

_"As it is she's now a pawn of the Empire. I have no more reason to keep up the charade of being Lelouch Lamprouge, other than the fact that Nunnally will be used against me if it's discovered I've recovered my memory." _

Leaving his thoughts for a later time he gazed inside the cell, eyes landing upon the sleeping figure of Anya still dressed in her uniform. After another confirming she was truly asleep rather than just laying down and attempting to rest he felt a bit of disappointment, having been looking forward to the conversation he'd been likely to share with the enigmatic Knight.

_"I should remember to have someone bring her a suitable change of clothes." _He remarked to himself noticing her Ashford academy uniform was now slightly wrinkled from sleeping in it the past five days. _"It wouldn't do to place her in uncomfortable prisoners rags like the Brittanians. But leaving her to wear the same thing indefinitely won't do either." _He thought turning and beginning to walk away.

The sound of the bed shifting inside the cell brought his feet to a stop only just after he'd taken his first step in the direction he'd come. Nothing was said but Lelouch felt without turning around that the Knight had awoken. He turned and the eyes he hide behind the mask landed on the cool and sleepy gems that were the eyes of the Knight of six.

Again he was lost for a moment as felt her eyes throw him for a loop. The light in them that one would think represented the light of the girls soul was so dim, yet the eyes themselves were so vibrant and full of depth. Eyes like that would never fail to draw his interest and as the two beheld one another neither of them made a sound or moved an inch all was completely silent and still on cell block C-1. Lelouch continued to stare finding himself somewhat transfixed by her gaze and Anya continued to stare somewhat transfixed by the man's presence.

"Are you being treated well?" He asked breaking the silence and turning back around to stand in front of her cell fully.

Anya nodded her head having nothing bad to say about her treatment at the hands of her captors. She was feed as often as she liked, allowed to use the bathroom as much as she needed, and left alone for the most part with none of the Elevens glaring or saying hateful things to her like she'd expected upon being brought into the cell she now inhabited.

"Aside from having no spare clothes and nothing to occupy myself with I can't say that I've been treated badly."

Lelouch smiled a bit at the comment wondering if she'd been making an attempt at being humourous or if she'd been serious.

"Yes, I'd just made a mental note to have someone provide you with extra clothing. As far as entertainment goes what is it you had in mind?"

One would've expected the Knight to look surprised or even hopefully at this but her face was just as unfazed as it always was as she replied.

"The small device on my person that was taken from me when I was captured would be enough."

Lelouch felt somewhat surprised she'd ask for such a thing. There were multiple reasons why no general or lieutenant with any common sense would choose not to grant such a request from a prisoner.

"You don't mean the one that let's you record archive and catalogue anything you see do you? The one that also happens to double as a communicator correct?"

"Yes." Anya nodded wondering how his knowing of the custom made device was so extensive. "I recognize I'm your prisoner and granting me such would be foolish..but staring at the walls of my cell and sleeping all day is boring. I won't use it to contact anyone if I'm allowed to use it."

"What makes you think my men still have it? It would have been most prudent to destroy any technology found on your person considering the military would use it to track you if they could."

Anya's eyes widened and Lelouch saw her face display emotion for the first time.

"They...destroyed it?" The knight whispered surprising Zero as her eyes flashed with an emotion he equated with the feeling of lose.

"So there was a tracker in it then?" He questioned figuring her reaction was an effect of her realizing her chances of rescue were slim to none.

Anya's eyes grew even dimer than usual and she didn't answer. The caged Knight pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she'd done the last time they spoke, only now she truly seemed to be hugging herself rather than just adopting a comfortable position.

"You need not to worry about your chance of rescue fleeing you." Lelouch said attempting to make the now crestfallen girl feel comfortable. "No one here will hurt you as long as they don't have a reason to, I assure you."

Anya remained silent and after around a minute of waiting for a reply or a of response that never came her down trodden attitude began to bother Lelouch.

_"She's already been down here two days so I'm sure that if Brittania had anyway to rescue her they would have already attempted to do so already which I'm sure she knows. So then this couldn't be about a lose of hope at being rescued could it?"_

"Did the device really mean so much? What is it that truly bothers you?" He inquired hoping to help her feel better if he could seeing as he'd caused her walls to fall in the first place.

Anya looked up and Lelouch was surprised to see her face hadn't switched back into the usual mask of total detachment she wore usually. Instead her expression seemed saddened, and almost hurt as if she was dealing with the lose of something substantial or even a loved one. He'd begun to think the girl was incapable of feeling after their last meeting, but perhaps she was just very adept at hiding her emotions.

To Anya's surprise she was feeling a number of things at the moment. All of them being things she would rather not feel, causing her to briefly wonder if this is how it was to be human. Being bombarded with bothersome emotions you'd rather not deal with while the greater of the emotions such as happiness and joy constantly evaded you.

She didn't want to feel these things and she didn't want to explain herself to the terrorist in front of her. However she'd never before had someone ask what was wrong with her and she couldn't help but jump at the rare opportunity she had to confide in another person what she was actually _feeling,_ seeing as she usually didn't feel anything beyond the simplest of emotions.

"I have no memory what so ever of the first few years of my life, and beyond that, when it comes to the years I can remember there are just holes. It's like my mind just decides to forget certain things at times and no one can tell me how or why it happens. As a way to retain my memories of my life and who I am I started keeping a video log in case I forget years and years of my life again." She paused to observe exactly what it was she was feeling and came to the sound conclusion that it was sadness.

"With those video logs gone so is the last few years of my life and so is any ties I could ever have to who I am in the case that I might forget sometime in the future." Anya finished.

_"Entire years of her life forgotten? That sounds like the work of a particular Geass."_ Lelouch silently fumed thinking about his father. _"But why erase her memories? For what reason could this girl be special enough for my father to use his Geass on her more than once?"_

Silence fell on the nearly empty cell block again as the two were both currently occupied by their thoughts. Anya reeling at the lose of her memories while wondering how she'd go about retaining her identity should she black out and forget herself again. Lelouch pondering any possible connections besides that of a Knight that this girl could have to his father.

It didn't take more than a few moments after her admission to Zero for Anya to get past her initial distaste of the feelings that accompanied her lose. Instead of feeling sorry for herself she began to analyse how she felt deeply, keeping her mind on the subject to prolong the feeling.

"Anya." Lelouch called startling her slightly and drawing her out of her task. "While it may not be of any help, you should know that memories are not enternal. It is the feeling they give that holds true merit. Once you've started to create new memories you are fond of the old one's will no longer seem so important."

Anya took a few moments to absorb his words and digested the meaning, finding herself surprised when she concluded he was attempting to make her feel better.

She didn't understand Zero at all she realized. He was her enemy and logically he should desire to see her broken so he could use that to his advantage, yet he'd just proven that that wasn't what he wanted. It was rather confusing and the thought of someone she didn't know personally going to uch lengths of her made her feel funny, but this feeling as it was felt more so foreign than the others.

It was actually rather pleasant if not a bit confusing in nature. She didn't know what it was but she relt grateful for being able to feel it. She briefly wondered why Zero seemed so adept at making her feel, but she quickly attributed it to all the new external stimuli opening her mind up to new things she wouldn't have felt before.

"Thank you." She said unaware of the small smile pulling her lips up and causing Lelouch to do a double take. "I never expected a terrorist to try and help me feel better about my situation."

_"I can't recall ever seeing a smile so resplendent before."_ He said to himself not including Nunnally or his mother in his observation.

"A terrorist likely wouldn't have offered you any comfort but as I said before, me and my organization like to think of ourselves as knights of justice. It's the Brittanian military that's branded us as terrorist when in truth all we've ever done is assist those who need it and take steps towards freeing Japan."

"And if you succeed in the liberation of area eleven who will serve as the countries leader?" Anya asked pleasing Lelouch greatly with how quickly she was able to recover. "What form of government will you establish?" She pressed.

"That is not for me to decide." Lelouch answered feeling surprisingly mirthful with the rise in the Knights mood. "The Japanese can rule themselves however they see fit. My goal is the complete eradication of the Brittanian royal family. After I've accomplished that changing the world to better suit my desires should be moderately more manageable."

"So that is what you seek? To change the world?" She asked without the smallest hint of skepticism.

"Yes." He answered easily.

"And that's why Brittania is your enemy? You hope to eliminate the strongest player and then clear the board?"

"_And what knowledge would you possess of board games dear Anya?" _Lelouch mused to himself.

"I suppose." He answered leaving his other reasons out. Maybe Anya knew she was hiding something because she raised a brow at his answer. If she knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth though she chose to inquire no further into that specific subject.

"To what end do you wish to change the world? Is global conquest your final ambition?"

"I only seek to change the world for the greater good and the thought to dominate or subdue it never truly crossed my mind. Perhaps global conquest would see me advance further towards my goals but in all honesty the thought scarcely ever crossed my mind."

"To what end do you seek to change the world? What exactly would you call your greater good Zero?"

Lelouch paused for a minute somewhat surprised by how she'd caught on to his skillful evasion of her true question.

"To make it a better place." He admitted reminding himself that this girl was likely the most perceptive person he'd mean baring C.C and his mother.

Her eyes became thoughtful and Lelouch ceased to think for a moment just allowing himself to observe her in silence.

"Maybe the better world you seek isn't the best world for everyone." She commented after a few beats of silence.

"Perhaps it isn't but it will be for the only person that matters." He replied almost immediately.

_"So he does this all for one person. Love truly is the greatest source of motivation one can experience besides fear."_ She thought finally having an example to go of off.

"She must be really special." She remarked surprising Lelouch.

"How do you know it's a she?" He asked suspicion slipping into his tone.

Anya raised an eyebrow giving him a look that said the answer should be obvious.

"Isn't it always a female who motivates a man to go beyond the usual scope of their abilities and risk there lives for something they may or may not achieve?"

Her words brought a moment of pause from the banished prince and he grinned behind his mask allowing himself a silent chuckle at her insightful words.

"I suppose you are right." The man behind the mask replied with a hint of amusement before his voice because softer. "She is indeed very special."

Anya could hear the fondness in his voice as he spoke and it made her envious to a small measure. She wondered what it would be like to have someone who loved her so fiercely they decided to change the world with her well being in mind. Maybe if she had someone like that she would be able to experience the entirety of the emotional spectrum.

As it was she'd only begun to feel at all because of Zero, and still she hadn't felt anything near to love or happiness, the emotions that she truly desired to feel.

She looked at Zero who seemed to be observing her through the mask calmly as if perfectly content with just standing there and doing that as he awaited a reply. Maybe it was that she'd been alone in a cell with no one to talk to, or maybe it was just her usual boredom, but she found his presence outside her cell to be comfortable.

"Would you care for some books to read while you're here?" Lelouch inquired drawing Anya out of her thoughts. "Perhaps some puzzle games or something of the like?" He asked more than a bit curious as to what kinds of games she'd like.

"Puzzle games?" The Knight repeated with an interested spark shinning clearly in her eyes. "You would really bring me some books and games if I were to ask?" She asked not fully believing him.

"It shouldn't be that hard to believe should it? A generous host should always do his best to please his guest."

"I'm a prisoner." Anya corrected.

"You're a guest as far as I'm concerned, albeit an unwilling one, but still a guest." He said unable to help but grin a bit in amusement at his own statement.

Anya raised an eyebrow at that not really understanding his logic. "If that's the case, what exactly separates me from a regular prisoner considering I'm being held against my will and I'm not allowed to leave my cell?"

Lelouch chuckled silently at her query finding her reasoning rather flawless. She was essentially just a prisoner but for some reason he felt as if he'd prefer not to give her that title.

"The fact that I actually like you enough to see to your well being personally rather than assigning someone else to the task is what makes you a guest rather than a prisoner."

Anya's eyes widened just slightly at the answer and she looked away from the mask of Zero needing to gather her thoughts before she could find a proper reply. She was once again besieged by a feeling she couldn't describe. She felt a small bit of warmth invade her cheeks and in the back if her mind she wondered what that was while she turned over Zero's words in her head wondering at the best way to reply to that statement.

Lelouch noticed the blush grow on Anya's face before she'd even turned away and it made him twice grateful for the mask as he felt a small blush grow on his own face as he beheld the beautiful knight.

"I'd very much like some books and puzzle games if it's not a problem." She said jumping back to the previous topic unable to give a response to his declaration of why he viewed her as a guest.

"What kind of books would you like?" He asked pleased to know she wasn't one of those nobles who shied away from using their brains.

Anya's cheeks grew redder and she looked down towards her lap unknowingly causing Lelouch to look away as his face grew warmer the longer he kept his gaze fixed on the knight. For a moment as he watched her he felt a sense of desire he couldn't say he'd ever felt before swell in his chest.

He'd read stories about woman of such radiance and splendor that kings would set their own nations to go to war with one another for the madiens hand. Anya, he reasoned as he stole another glance at the still blushing soldier, was one of those women. She was beautiful in a way that was surely all her own, and any man who was likely to lay eyes on her would find themselves thinking the same thing as a small blush was enough to incite a double take or a lose of breath as was the case with him, and Lelouch had never even been the type of guy who lusted after the overly pretty one's, or any female for that matter.

"Romance or drama books-" She said drawing Zero out if his thoughts. "-or horror and suspense. Really anything that's geared towards getting some kind of emotional response from the reader."

Lelouch nodded keeping his eyes on hers even though she currently still had her head facing towards the ground slightly, keeping her gaze away from his for reasons he had no idea she didn't understand.

"I can do that." He remarked turning on his heels to leave.

"Zero." The girls voice sounded behind him pulling him to a stop.

"Yes?" He said turning slightly to see what she wanted.

"Thank you." She said offering him a smile that seemed to have the same effect you would expect from a stun gun.

"You're welcome." He said after managing to pull the breath back into his lungs. Lelouch briefly forgot he'd been about to leave as allowed himself to get lost in the enthralling gems of brilliance that happened to be the knights eyes.

"I'll be seeing you." He said after what had to have only been a minute or two but felt more like thirty to them both.

Anya nodded her head unable to find her voice for some reason, soon finding she missed his presence the moment he disappeared from sight. She looked down towards her hands and wondered if she was truly beginning to feel and why it seemed like Zero of all people was the cause of it.

_"I forgot to ask him about the color of his eyes."_ She realized with some disappointment.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Lelouch was on his way to his personal quarters prepared to head back to Ashford academy. He was all to aware of every step he took as every step took him further away from the puzzle that was Anya. Lelouch knew exactly why he reacted the way he did when she gave him a small smile.

It honestly made him feel good to see Nunnally wasn't the only person in the world who could smile for him in such a way, the main difference between the two being Anya knew his sins while Nunnally didn't, and yet she still smiled at him. He was personally responsible for a the deaths of what had to be hundreds possibly even thousands of her comrades yet she still offered him such a smile.

Regardless of how much it confused him he still felt some form of delight at that.

As he stepped into he and C.C's personal chambers aboard the sub he didn't notice his contractors eyes following him across the room with far more curiousity than what anyone who knew her could say they usually had.

**Thanks for reading. Just in case you guys were wondering there will actually be battle scenes and the like in this fic. The next chapter will open up with Lelouch returning to Ashford. The entire fic won't take place with Lelouch and Anya interacting through the door to a holding cell. She'll get out of the cell eventually but I won't say how.**

**I do hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**


End file.
